


Loser Takes All

by Raven (Temaris)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, Felching, Fisting, Gangbang, Kink, M/M, Orgy, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temaris/pseuds/Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris loses a bet. Or two.  An ATF PWP of no redeeming value.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loser Takes All

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 25 January 2006 on Drinking and Fighting mailing list.

"I think that's enough." Sanchez was the only man on the team strong enough to simply grip his wrist until he let go of the bottle. Chris growled, but Josiah's grip was unrelenting. The man held his eyes, and then slowly twisted his wrist until Chris's hand opened involuntarily. Josiah let go.

"Someone like to get that?"

JD ducked down and grabbed the bottle of tequila from where it had fallen, and looked around for a cue. Vin jerked his head towards the door, and said, "Kitchen."

JD nodded. A moment later Chris could hear the distinctive sound of liquid chugging down a drain.

"If that little shit's poured out my liquor..."

Vin narrowed his eyes. "You leave the kid alone. Just tryin' ta help is all."

"I don't need help," Chris tried to stand and swayed in place before slumping back into his chair. "I'm *fine*."

"Sure," Buck said cheerfully, swaying slightly in place. "You keep tellin' yersel' that."

"About all that's left is pouring him into bed," Ezra said disdainfully, and the others looked at him.

"You volunteering there, Ez," Vin asked. He smiled as JD came back in and reached a hand up to tug the kid down next to him. "Y'all right, kid?"

"Yeah," JD smiled nervously, one eye on Chris, the other on the arm draped over his shoulders. It didn't look particularly comfortable.

"I was making an observation, Vincent." Ezra said firmly. Tanner chuckled.

"Yeah." He pulled JD in closer and the kid fidgeted, clearly uneasy.

"Vin..." he said softly, "I thought we weren't--"

Vin shrugged. "Hands up who doesn't know?" Several frowns appeared as some of the more inebriated team members tried to work out if they needed to put a hand up or not, but in the event, not a hand was raised. "See."

"Oh." JD blushed.

"Do you have any idea how cute you are when you do that?" Vin muttered, and kissed his forehead.

"Do you two have any idea how nauseating you are when you do that?" Ezra said smartly.

"I think iss kin'a sweet," Buck slurred.

JD rolled his eyes, then had to stifle a yawn.

"Past his bedtime," Nathan called over.

"Nah, just tired out," JD said with a wicked little smirk. "Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Stop! TMI!" Ezra protested. He yawned too, and scowled at JD. "This is ridiculous, it's not even eleven in the evening. The night is yet young."

Josiah nodded slowly. "Boy's got a point. Game's over. Beers out. Too drunk to drive. Too awake to just go to bed."

"Film?" JD asked, and was squashed by the general:

"No!"

JD shrugged and leaned into Vin, his arm slipping around his waist, his hand appearing on Vin's far side, tucked into his waistband.

"There is always poker," Ezra produced a pack of cards and ran them through his hands in a fancy move that was half shuffle, half juggling.

JD groaned and dropped his head against Vin's shoulder. "Ez, I'm still broke from the *last* time."

Josiah nodded. "A peppercorn stake would be more appropriate for my own part."

"Peppercorn stakes are hardly entertaining." Ezra reproved.

Buck started to grin. "Hell, there's one version of poker we ain't tried yet. Me'n'Chris usedta play all the time. "

"Yes?" Ezra asked one eyebrow raised.

Chris groaned. "No way." But he didn't move, though that was almost certainly more to do with his conviction that he would throw up if he tried standing again than any willingness to join in.

Buck ignored him, gathering in the rest with a sweep of his sparkling eyes. "Strip poker."

"That's a kids' game," JD protested, and found himself the center of a collection of wise smirks.

"Not the way *I* play it," Buck said meaningfully, and Nathan chuckled.

"Last time I played that was in my frat house." His grin widened and his eyes turned distant. "Yeah..."

"Strip poker is hardly a game of skill and chance."

"Nope, but it sure is fun," Buck nudged Ezra.

"But, there ain't any girls," JD said feebly. Vin poked him.

"What dya want girls for anyway?"

"Oh. Oh. Right." He smiled shyly, embarrassed, up at Vin. "I kinda forgot for a minute. But that's just us." He looked around. "Isn't it?

No one would meet his eyes. Ezra shuffled, cut and re-cut. Chris was staring at Buck, who seemed to be fascinated with his own fingers. Josiah was watching Nathan, and Nathan was riveted to Ezra's hands as they flickered around the cards.

"Well, then. Strip poker it is. Aces high, deuces wild--"

"One item of clothing per hand lost." Buck said firmly. "That includes people foldin', okay."

"That's going to make fast work, Bucklin," Vin said with a grin, and Buck smirked right back at him.

"That's the *point*, Vinny-boy. That's the point."

Chris stared at his hand. It wasn't so much that he had dismal cards, as he had had dismal hands for the last *hour*, and as such was the only one sitting there completely naked. He couldn't remember how they'd agreed to let him stay in the game after he'd lost the last hand, and his skivvies.

"Call or fold, Mr. Larabee?" Ezra interrupted his reverie. He could try dragging this out, and then sighed, and took a deep pull of his beer, all the boys would give him. He scowled at the memory of the wasted tequila, then at Ezra as he said insistently, "Today would be good, Mr. Larabee."

"Fold." He wondered a little at the glittering look in Ezra's eyes as he spoke. He really needed to remember what it was he'd bet in order to stay in...

"How -- disappointing," Ezra murmured. "Buck?"

Wilmington grinned wickedly, his eyes on Chris as though daring him to something, although Chris couldn't think what, as he laid down his hand: a royal flush. "I guess that means I get to pick?" Buck asked, and Chris shivered.

The others nodded, a strange light in their eyes. JD looked torn between horror and anticipation. The rest simply skipped the horror.

Buck pulled himself to his feet. "I'll be back in five." He walked out the room, and then stuck his head back in. "If you were thinking about a bathroom break, Chris, now would be a good time."

Chris frowned, but stood on unsteady feet. Not a bad idea. Now Buck had mentioned it he was suddenly desperate to take a piss. He walked cautiously around the back of the chairs, not exactly leaning on each as he went past, but... not exactly not...

"I'm going to make some coffee," Nathan said, and rose as well, heading for the kitchen with quick, confident steps. "I've a feeling I'm going to want to remember this."

The others chuckled. Chris tried to shake the memory back. What had he bet?

Vin pulled JD closer and nibbled at the nearest earlobe. "Mmm," he hummed contentedly. JD smiled hazily at him, and turned into his body, lifting his head until their lips met. Chris grinned at them, shaking his head fondly, and finished making his way slowly out to the bathroom.

He was in the bathroom, sighing with relief as he drained the accumulated beers and shots of the evening from his aching bladder, when it came back to him.

Clear as a bell in his suddenly cooperative memory, he heard Ezra's dry voice saying, "I suppose if he has nothing further to remove, we could start adding things..."

Oh Jeeze. Oh Jesus H. Christ.

His head snapped up, and he stared into his mirrored eyes, finding them wide and panic-stricken.

It was a far more sober Chris Larabee that crept back into his living room than had left. Six pairs of eyes were on him, and he was acutely aware of his naked body. And of Buck Wilmington, smirking at him, a small white chest at his feet, a kitchen chair in front of him.

"Come here."

Chris lifted his chin, tightened his jaw and stalked across the room, gripped the back of the chair. He couldn't, quite, bring himself to bend over, but couldn't resist Buck's hand between his shoulder-blades. He stared fixedly at the slatted seat, jaw tightening as Buck turned him a little.

"Make sure they all get their money's worth," Buck said casually, and heat stung his face as he realized that while he couldn't see them, they were watching him. Avidly. He could take it. He could take anything.

A blunt finger slipped straight into him, pushing wet, slippery lubricant deep. He tried to push the intruder out, and Buck just laughed, and leaned in close. "I know what I'm betting the next round, Larabee," he whispered, and pulled his finger out, but there was no time to feel relieved, as cold plastic, feeling huge and foreign, pressed against him.

Buck drove it up into him steadily, and he lost all interest in taking it. He just wanted it to stop pushing up inside of him, deep and cold against the burn of his flesh, and the stretching of his skin to what felt like unbearable thinness.

"Oh god..." someone said, dry throated, and he couldn't figure out who. Surely not him? Maybe Josiah had spoken, or Ezra, or Vin or -- anybody but him.

"Very pretty, Mr. Larabee." Ezra's voice sounded ragged. "Are the terms," it was a small comfort to Chris as Ezra stumbled, "the terms of the bet settled, gentlemen?"

"Sure are," Buck said cheerfully. The hand lifted off the small of his back, and he stood cautiously, feeling bow-legged as a whore. He stared at the wall for a second, but nothing was going to make him into a coward, and he turned to face them.

"For this round," Josiah added, but when Chris's eyes darted to his face there was nothing to be read there, which was almost worse than the hunger he thought he had heard.

He managed to keep his eyes on their faces as he slowly took the chair and turned it around, carefully sitting so his dildo filled anus was off of the seat of the chair.

"Fine. Deal 'em again," he said curtly, even though he could feel their eyes on his ass, could see Ezra's erection under his beautifully tailored pants. He was guessing that Vin's hand, hidden under JD's untucked shirt, was playing with his dick, even as JD was absently rubbing his hand back and forth, back and forth, hypnotically over Vin's boxer-clad crotch, both their eyes fixed on him.

"Whatya betting this time, Chris?" Buck asked with a smirk. "How about two hours, or till dawn, whichever comes last, in bed with the winner." he leered cheerfully, apparently confident in who would be winning. "I guarantee you'll forget your girl troubles that way."

"Ante up, gentlemen," Ezra cleared his throat. "Mr. Larabee are you agreeable to the terms of your stakes?"

He frowned, slowly. What were the stakes again?

"I'll take that as a yes. The standard penalty for all other hands?"

Everyone nodded, and Chris swallowed hard as a hand cupped one of his ass cheeks and squeezed, then pushed the dildo back into him as the pressure of his ass pushed it out. God, what was the stake again? His back arched a little, and he heard the low rumble of Buck's laughter.

He was *so* fucked.

The cards went around in a blur, and he found himself staring at a motley collection of cards, not a set to be found.

"Shit." He put his hand down. "Deal me out next time." He folded his arms on the back of his chair and dropped his head onto them.

"I think you'll find, Mr. Larabee," Ezra smiled toothily, "that you will be dealt out when I say you are, and not before."

He looked up sharply, and groaned. "You bastard," he said resignedly. Ezra's grin simply widened.

"Why, no, Mr. Larabee." Dimples showed for a second, "My mother has at *least* four marriage certificates stating quite the reverse."

The rest laughed and in the general amusement, the hands were played through. Josiah folded and removed his undershirt; Buck removed his belt with a flourish. JD tugged off one of his socks. Ezra carefully stood, unbuttoned his pants, peeled them off, folded them neatly and placed them on the stereo before resuming his seat with a bow. Nathan smirked and laid down his full house in queens, but his triumph was fleeting.

JD crowed in triumph as Vin laid down a handful of kings, and raised darkened eyes to meet Chris's.

"How's that hand of yours, Larabee?" he said softly, and Chris turned it over. Low hand. Losing hand. "Well now." Vin's eyes slid away for a second and then back. "Guess that means your ass is mine. Two hours, or till dawn, right?"

Chris looked around, and although they were all smiling, there was an implacable look to them. There was no going back on this.

He nodded, once. The atmosphere changed indefinably, and Ezra leaned in, collected the cards, and dealt again.

"Deal me out," Vin said softly. Ezra's eyes flickered around the others; he nodded and dealt to the remaining six.

"You planning on c'llecting right now?" Chris asked before he accepted his cards, and Vin shook his head.

"Nah. Doin' a little... reassuring," he replied, and wrapped both arms around JD, and tucked his face into his throat. Chris blinked, and looked, really looked, at JD, who was watching him with something like defiance in his eyes, his free hand buried in Vin's hair, holding him close.

He dragged his gaze away, and leaned to pick up his beer from the floor. The dildo slipped as he moved, and his breath caught silently; then not so silently as a firm hand pushed it back into place. He looked at Buck, but both his hands were holding his cards. He turned his head the other way to find that Josiah was staring at him, pale eyes intense. He shivered, and looked back at his cards.

If he didn't have the low hand this time, it would be a miracle.

There weren't any miracles to be had. He threw his hand down in disgust.

There was a moment's silence, and Buck said mildly, "We can keep playing, or we can get to it."

Ezra laid his cards down neatly, "I see no difference to the eventual outcome."

"One hour each." Nathan said thoughtfully. "And checking him regular."

"Shall we draw for it?"

"Vin won first out," JD pointed out, and at some signal that Chris couldn't see turned to Vin and said, "But you *did*."

Vin murmured something into JD's ear, and the kid's face softened, his heart in his eyes. Chris had to look away before envy made him do something he might regret. The others were watching the two youngest, Buck with something like pride on his face, and Chris wondered, not for the first time, how much of a hand he'd had in getting the two of them together.

Ezra shrugged. "JD has a valid point. Also, the first stake was for two hours." He paused and smirked at Larabee.

"Cut for it, high to low," Vin said easily. "An' JD an' I get him for three. I'll draw fer both of us."

Ezra looked around, ignoring Chris's eyes as he shook his head. "Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Chris held out his hand for the deck. "*I'll* shuffle."

Ezra grinned, and handed him the deck with a flourish. "Certainly, oh captain, my captain," he mocked gently.

Chris stared at the cards for a long moment, then slowly shuffled. Then, he held the deck out to his left, towards Josiah. He didn't look up as it was taken. Nor as Josiah cut a card, and passed it on.

"Queen of clubs," his voice rumbled, and goosebumps ran over Chris's back.

"Four of hearts." Nathan.

"Ten of spades," JD and Vin in amused harmony.

Josiah first?

"A three, in diamonds." Ezra. Ezra last then. Unless Buck...?

"King of Spades."

A hand settled on his back, and he shivered. Buck first then. Josiah. Vin and JD. Nathan, and he spared a thought that he was probably going to be grateful to Nathan by the end of this. And Ezra last.

"Well then," Buck said softly, into the silence. "Let's be at it."

\------------------

Buck kissed him slowly, thoroughly, until Chris was lost to everything except the warm, wet mouth, and the broad hands stroking over him. He shivered when Buck's hands ran over his thighs, sliding inwards and then just stroking there until his muscles relaxed. So slowly he barely noticed it, his legs were pushed apart until he lay sprawled. Buck's legs between his, Buck's cock rubbing slowly up and down his crotch, his own aching erection trapped between their bellies.

"Just a little more, baby," Buck murmured, and Chris cried out with relief and pain, and emptiness as the dildo was finally eased out of him, but he only had a moment to absorb that emptiness, and then Buck was inside him, sinking into him so easily that Chris lifted his hips and pushed upwards, begging for more.

It had been a long, long time since he'd let this happen to him. Buck was bigger than the dildo, bigger by far, and he moaned involuntarily, loving the way his thighs splayed out around Buck's hips, hating the way he couldn't stop himself from tilting and rolling his ass, trying to take in more, trying to make the bulk and discomfort ease.

"Easy..." Buck whispered, and Chris swallowed, and relaxed. He felt a slow breath on his shoulder, and Buck said a moment later, "ready?"

He closed his eyes, but there was no way out of this, and he opened them again, stared down himself, taking in the tense curve of his stomach, wondering if he would be able to feel Buck there when he started moving; his cock protruding heavy and stiff, the tip grazing Buck's belly as they breathed; the knees set squarely beneath his hips, between...

"Chris?"

Not Buck's voice, and Chris shuddered as Ezra's weight shifted next to him, and warm, dry lips pressed briefly to his own. "And this is merely the opening stanza," Ezra murmured. A pair of fingers pinched at a nipple, and Buck complained,

"Hey, it's *my* turn. You'll get yours."

"Yes. I most certainly will. In about eight or so hours. In the meantime," he settled back into one of the chairs by the bed, "do carry on," he waved expansively. "Don't mind me."

\------------------

Chris shuddered as Josiah pounded into him from behind. He dropped his head to stare at the floor, bracing his arms against the wall of his bedroom. His back ached, he'd been standing here for hours, it felt. The room was quiet apart from the sound of Josiah's hard breathing, roughened by little effortful chokes. A low sound broke the steady rhythm, and he closed his eyes. Buck, snoring. He turned his head a little and watched him, sprawled out in the middle of Chris's own bed, head cradled on one arm, deep asleep while Chris got fucked against the bedroom wall.

"Pay attention," Josiah murmured, and he somehow twisted Chris's face up to meet Josiah's in a swift kiss. "My fantasy, Christopher; my rules. You can look at him on your own time."

Chris groaned. Hands on his hips tilted him until he was taking the huge cock in deeper than he thought possible.

It went on, and on... Josiah's thrusts, and the soft, arrhythmic sound of Buck snoring in the dark somehow matching each other until his head spun, leaving him dizzy, outside of himself.

"God..." JD's voice jerked him back into reality. Chris turned to look towards the door, and found the kid standing there, his eyes dark with heat, Vin standing behind him, an arm wrapped around his waist, his other hand stroking idly over JD's bare chest and belly. They hadn't waited, Chris thought absently. JD's shirt was hanging open, eyes heavy, lips swollen, cock looking half hard. "He's so fucking hot."

"Yeah," Vin murmured, and grinned. "Josiah, you've got exactly seven minutes to come in that purty ass, and then it's my turn."

"And mine," JD reminded him, and Vin nipped at his neck.

"Yeah. But me first."

"And then we get him for three hours..." The two of them looked at each other and they turned as though they couldn't stop themselves, and kissed fiercely as Chris watched and moaned helplessly at it, the wet sounds of the two of them, and Josiah's hot breath on his neck, the fill and empty of Josiah in him, and steadily under it all, the rumbling counterpoint of Buck snoring in quiet oblivion.

Chris's cock twitched, tried valiantly to come, but there was nothing left. Instead he groaned as his ass clenched around Josiah, soft and throbbing and desperate for an end. Pleasure spun through him, his muscles tightening and his back arching.

"Damn, how many times is that?"

"Three with me," Josiah said, then gasped and crammed his full nine inches home, nearly lifting Chris from his feet with the force of the thrust. "God." And he came.

Vin smirked. "Guess that makes it my turn."

"I've got at least five minutes to keep my cock warm," Josiah said cheerfully, without pulling out.

\------------------

Vin looked at Chris narrowly as he panted against the wall. Josiah's cock had left him dripping, and Chris couldn't think any more, but simply rested his head on his crossed wrists and waited for the next man to tell him what to do.

"He's kinda messy," JD murmured, and Chris turned his head slightly to glower at the young man. JD grinned, and took a couple of steps closer, pulling out of Vin's arms and then dropped to his knees behind Chris.

A tongue dragged slowly up the back of Chris's thigh, and Chris shuddered. JD was lapping up the cum that had escaped his ass when Josiah had pulled out.

"Yeah... all the way up," Vin whispered, and Chris tensed with anticipation as JD stopped just below his ass, and then licked slowly up the back of his other leg. This time he didn't stop at the crease where thigh met buttock, and Chris dropped his head, gasping with shock as JD first licked his asshole, gentle laps tonguing thoroughly at his crack, and then lips were pressed tight to his hole, and JD was kissing him there, sliding his tongue into him. He whimpered, bending his knees so he could widen his stance, let JD in closer.

The kid's tongue licked inside him, working in small circles just in his hole until his knees almost buckled, and if it hadn't been for a strong pair of hands on his hips, and another pair on his thighs he would have fallen down.

"I think he likes that, JD," Vin murmured.

JD pulled away fractionally, and his words blew cold air over Chris's wet hole until shivers rippled through him. "He tastes good... Josiah tastes good."

"Probably getting a bit of Buck too," Vin observed, and Chris whined wordlessly, pushing his ass back against JD's face.

"Yeah," JD pulled back a little further. "You want to do this here, or take him someplace else?" He plunged his tongue back in, and Chris arched his back eagerly.

"Damn, that's a pretty sort of sight to wake up to," Buck said sleepily, yawning and shifting to get a better look. "If ya turned him this way a bit I could see better..." That seemed to decide Vin.

"Nah. Somewhere we ain't going to get a running commentary," he said pointedly. Buck pouted and yawned again, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Leave it be, Buck," JD complained. "It's our turn. Go get your own."

Buck smiled into the comforter and closed his eyes, snuggling in contentedly. Josiah shook his head.

"I'll find somewhere else to lay my weary head," he said, and Buck grinned without opening his eyes.

"You do that, J'siah," he mumbled, and sprawled out a little further.

"Guess he's not lettin' us have the bed," Vin said, amused.

"I ain't sharing with him," JD muttered. "Bad enough he tries to give me tips on bein' with you."

Chris blinked; he could only too easily imagine Buck trying to do so; he had more difficulty imagining Vin letting that go on for long. There was a pause that was just a little too long, and he wondered what they were thinking, how they looked before Vin said. "Downstairs. Got an idea."

JD grinned and accepted Vin's hand pulling him to his feet. He ran his free hand over Chris's back, then down. "Got an idea myself." He offered Vin his fingers and Vin sucked them in noisily, slurping until Chris lifted his head to see what was happening. JD pumped his three fingers in and out of Vin's mouth for a few seconds, and then pulled then out, dragging them over Vin's lower lip and down his chin. As Chris watched their eyes locked, and the two of them kissed deeply, eagerly.

"Whoa," Vin muttered, pulling back and JD nodded.

"Come on, Chris," JD urged, and Vin tugged him away from the support of the wall, wrapping an arm around his waist. JD waited until they were approaching the stairs before moving close to Chris's other side. His hand, slick with Vin's saliva didn't join Vin's in supporting him though. Instead it slid into Chris's crack, and then he pushed two fingers deep into Chris's anus.

Chris staggered. Vin tightened his arm, and glanced down Chris's back. He grinned when he realized what JD was doing.

"Keeping him warm for me," he asked, and JD grinned.

"Yep."

"Knew there was a reason I kept you around, kid."

Minutes later they led him into the study. Chris frowned, and both of the others paused.

"Why?" He asked, surprised when his voice didn't crack.

Vin looked at JD and then they both looked over at the desk, then back at each other.

"Let's just say, I think we're going to make some wishes come true, Larabee," Vin smirked, and JD twisted his fingers in Chris's loose hole.

"Wishes?" Chris wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know.

"Mmm," JD murmured, and rubbed his free hand over Chris's belly. "Fuck you and the desk you rode in on..."

All three looked at the desk. Chris was dry mouthed as the boys pushed him towards the desk, and wondered what they would do first.

"Bend over," Vin growled, and a rough hand on his back shoved him face down on his desk. A foot kicked his legs wide, and then a cock simply slid up into him, JD's fingers making way for Vin's cock.

Chris groaned. His cock throbbed, but he just couldn't, there was nothing left in him. Nothing except a thick shaft filling his hole in fast thrusts. The edge of the desk pressed into his thighs, and he gripped the far edge with his hands. The desk rocked slightly with each thrust, despite the weight of the two of them on it.

Cool hands cupped his face, and he opened his eyes again, finding JD's eyes on a level with his. The kid was kneeling on the carpet the other side of the desk, tracing curious fingers through his hair, over his face.

"Soft," he whispered, and stroked Chris's hair again. "I always wondered."

Something like grief stung Chris, and he closed his eyes again. A soft tongue licked at his face, curling and pressing close to explore every part of his features, until it reached his lips. JD's tongue ran over the seam of his lips and he drew a deep breath, and relaxed. Vin slid deeper into him with a low moan, and JD pushed his tongue into his mouth. Chris accepted the kiss, and then took control of it, releasing his hands to push them into the kid's hair, and drag him closer, Vin still riding hard into him.

Chris gasped as pleasure left him limp and aching, his ass spasming tightly on the cock buried in him. He knew he hadn't come, his genitals still soft, used up for now, but this felt almost the same. He moaned into JD's mouth and lifted his hips, letting Vin's cock take him in a flurry of movement, until he heard the soft grunts that told him that the man standing behind him had finished inside him.

JD pulled back and watched him until Chris opened his eyes. "Did that feel good?" he asked so quietly that Chris had to strain to hear him. "It feels good when he's in me. Like I'm whole, and home, and loved."

"You are," Vin's voice was rough. "More than anything." JD rose to his feet and Chris stared at the kid's crotch as he moved forwards, into an embrace with his lover. He watched, unable to tear his eyes away, wondering how long they would still feel this way, if they would always turn like lodestone to star, like he had to Sarah, or if it would fade away, wither. He hoped it would last. Something should last.

"Vin--"

"You don't have to."

Hands were rubbing gently over Chris's back and ass.

"No. You did. I -- I feel like I've got to make it even."

"You sure?"

Chris frowned. "Hey, this is my ass here."

"Shut up, Chris," both of them said together, and laughed. It wasn't unkind, but Chris tensed anyway.

"You lost, Chris," JD's voice was soft and sweet, and he wondered why it made him feel cold. "You gonna welch on your bet?"

"No. I'm just getting bored here."

"Bored." Vin said. He shifted behind Chris and slowly, excruciatingly slowly, pulled out of Chris's ass.

Chris groaned.

"You okay, Chris," JD asked. It was probably his hand rubbing on his back.

"Lower," he mumbled, and the hand drifted further down.

"Better?"

"Lower?"

"How about this?" The hands were working in the small of his back and it was sheer bliss.

"Mmmm," he mumbled, and his eyes drifted closed. Two pairs of hands moved over him and he simply enjoyed the way his muscles seemed to dissolve under the warm rubbing. He didn't really notice when they started on his ass, or when something distinctly not a hand started rubbing along the join of his splayed legs, and then, without really trying, sank into him. He moaned -- it hurt, but he took it easily, and after moment the burn eased, and he remembered how much he loved this feeling of fullness.

A cock nudged at his lips and he smiled, dabbed at it with his tongue. Vin tasted strange -- semen and lube and his own ass mingling into something that tugged at the back of his throat, not entirely pleasant, but familiar and he licked again. The taste of warm flesh called to him and he opened his mouth, took in more. He wanted to taste all of it, and explored with his tongue as JD fucked him slowly. He wondered if he was tasting JD too, if Vin had fucked JD before they had come upstairs to take their turn. Or had JD taken Vin in those hours when Buck had taken him then passed him on to Josiah? He slid his hands to Vin's hips, steadying him, and thought of letting his fingers move further around, to know, find dry skin or slick... He didn't move his hands as Vin cupped his face, stroked his hair, eased deeper into his throat. Something held him back. That wasn't his place. His place was here, sucking, taking it, as Vin moved in slow, perfect time with JD.

He didn't need to see to know that they were looking at each other, not him.

\------------------

Nathan frowned at him. "Come here, Chris, let me see." Chris walked into the kitchen and hesitated. The table was clear except for a towel, a pillow, and a couple of bottles of stuff. "Nathan?" he asked doubtfully.

"I want to make sure you're up to this."

Chris walked further into the kitchen. Dawn was coming and he felt weirdly exposed to be standing here, the curtains wide open, semen smeared over his chin, sticky between his legs.

"On the table. Face down," Nathan added, but it was barely necessary. He crawled onto the table and crouched there for a moment on all fours. A finger traced up from balls to spine in a long sweep, and Chris rocked forwards, lowering his head, offering more.

Nathan laughed. "Well, I guess there's not much wrong with you," he said. There was an odd snapping sound that Chris couldn't identify for a moment, and when he did he frowned, not understanding. Why was Nathan using gloves? He turned his head to look, and swallowed hard. Nathan was rubbing grease up his gloved hand, over the wrist, and halfway to his elbow. As he watched, Nathan carefully examined the application of grease, then interlaced his fingers, stretching them out. He didn't allow himself to think about it, instead he dropped his head onto his folded arms and waited.

The first finger was nothing. The second reminded him that he'd not been filled in about half an hour now. He smiled, remembering dozing on the sofa, pillowing both Vin and JD's heads on his chest, stroking gently over dark and fair hair.

"You okay?" Nathan asked, as mildly as if he was waiting for Chris to tell him about a hangnail.

"No problem," he said, and Nathan chuckled.

A third finger joined the first two working through his muscle, rubbing and stretching it at every probe in and drag out.

A fourth. This strained him a little, and he breathed hard, trying not to think about his upturned butt, or the strange familiarity of the kitchen floor beyond the edge of the table. He walked through here more times than he could ever count, he'd slept here on nights he'd been too drunk to get to bed; he'd thrown up in here, played with Adam, kissed Sarah, cooked with Buck, laughed with Vin...

And gotten fisted by Nathan, his mind obligingly reminded him.

"Thumb," Nathan warned him, and Chris moaned, low and deep as his anus stretched too wide, it couldn't possibly take Nathan's fist, the man was huge, tall, and Chris turned his head a little and stared at the thick cock standing up, waiting its turn in him, and dropped his head again. He was in. He felt spread impossibly wide around the strong wrist. Something fluttered inside him, and he whimpered as Nathan carefully furled his fingers down into a fist... and started moving.

\------------------

"Come here." Chris limped slowly to stand in front of Ezra. The man was looking up at him, his expression indecipherable. "Closer."

He shuffled forwards. All he could think about was how tired he was, how wrung out he felt, and how badly he wanted to finish this right. He stood between Ezra's spread knees, and a tiny curl of one corner of Ezra's mouth pleased him. He had done it right.

"Kneel."

He dropped to his knees, relishing the faint brush of Ezra's legs against his torso. Ezra was wearing Chris's bathrobe, and he spared a moment's thought to be amused. No one else was bothering with clothes. At some point the heating had been turned up, so it had to be Ezra's sense of the appropriate, rather than any chill that kept him wrapped up.

"Something amuses you?" Ezra asked, tilting his face up with a finger.

Chris nodded, hesitant. He wasn't sure how Ezra would react.

"Tell me."

Chris reached out and ran a light hand over the robe, and smiled. "Only you."

Ezra tilted his head, clearly mulling Chris's words. "Naturally," he said finally, and pulled a fold of the robe open. Chris stared at the half hard cock and its bed of reddish curls. "Go on." The words were casual, but the voice was not, and Chris spared a quick glance up before leaning in, bringing his hands up to cup the downy balls, and burying his face in the musky crotch. He breathed in deeply through his nose, savoring the smell, and then opened his mouth and started to take tastes of Ezra's rapidly hardening prick. It seemed to take no time at all before he was sucking. Hands cradled his head and the back of his neck, and he moaned as he swallowed just right, and the thick shaft slid down his throat. His ass felt cold, and he wanted it there too, sliding up into him, wet, and hard, and demanding.

He shuddered, remembering. As Ezra guided his head the phantom touch of each cock that he had taken seemed to fill him again until helplessly, his body let go, leaving him in a welter of desire and desperate need.

"I think he's feeling the lack of a dick up that wanton little butt," he heard Ezra vaguely, and ignored it. "Get up," he heard, and ignored too.

"Oh for-- would one of you imbeciles remove him from my cock?" Hands gripped his shoulders, lifted him away, and he opened his eyes, cold, wanting the cock back.

"In a minute," someone said close to his ear, and he felt something between shame and deep excitement as JD pulled him to his feet, his hands running familiarly over Chris's body.

"God you're pretty like this," someone else whispered, and he turned his head, to find Buck, fully dressed, watching him, a casual arm around Nathan's shoulders. His eyes dropped to Nathan's hands, but they were clean, gloveless, showed no sign that they had driven him out of himself.

Tremors ran through Chris as JD turned him away from Ezra, pulled him into a brief hug, his cotton tee rubbing against Chris's sore chest. Another hand stroked over his ass, rubbed against his hole, then two fingers pushed up into him.

"Damn, he's loose," Ezra said softly. And then, "Gently, son, this is my hour, not yours," and JD eased away, turned Chris around to face Ezra, pushed him forward, let him go and he straddled Ezra's thighs, drawn down by light, inexorable hands on his hips. At the last moment, as he was sure he was about to lose his balance the hands tightened, and the cock he'd been so desperate to get in his ass was there, fitting into him effortlessly. He sank all the way down, sensation crawling across his back and he shuddered.

Ezra regarded him thoughtfully, then turned his gaze over his shoulder. "Barbarians. Out. All of you. I have an hour to finish Mr. Larabee's lesson in not writing checks his ass can't cash."

Chris laughed softly, and lifted himself up on a deep sigh, then eased down again. It wasn't comfortable, but it still felt good. His ass felt soft as butter, and Ezra's cock filled him just right. He looked into Ezra's green eyes. "I think my ass is cashing it up all right," he said softly.

Ezra winked at him, and called, "And shut the door behind you!" The door slammed, and Ezra leaned back in his chair, lifted his hips a little. Chris held onto Ezra's shoulders for a second as his cock pushed up deeper.

"Better," he murmured, and tilted his head up at Chris. "Now, ride."

\------------------

Somehow, when he woke he didn't quite know why he felt so lethargic. The bed was so soft, so comfortable, the sheets clean beneath his cheek. He shifted a leg, relishing the coolness. He moved again and it was as though that was the cue for his body to register all its protests at once. His head pounded, his stomach churned. He swallowed, and tried to lick his dry lips, and tasted something bitter that flaked as he touched it, and as he sat up, rubbing bleary, gritty eyes, his ass protested vigorously, and he remembered. He stared blindly into the empty room trying to reconcile the present and....

There was no sign of any of it. If it wasn't for the vivid memories of being fucked for long hours, by his six friends, he might have believed it to be a dream. He looked down himself. No dream. A bite mark by one nipple. A hickey on his shoulder. A scattering of finger sized bruises on his hips mottling his pale skin, and he swallowed, lightly touched his own hand to one set, seeing clearly at least two other pairs of hands. His breath shuddered out of him and he shifted onto one hip, gently touched his anus. The muscle was sore, slick still, and parted readily. He shook as his finger pushed up into him, so easily, the dull ache so good. A second finger joined it, without effort, and he tightened his ass around himself.

"Chris?"

A tap on the door, and he looked up. Buck was watching him, concern in his eyes. "You okay?" he asked.Chris nodded once, stiffly, grateful for the sheet hiding his hands.

"You sure?"

He hesitated, then shook his head, unable to meet Buck's eyes.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"At the time?" he shrugged, then looked up. "Yeah. Oh yeah."

Buck smiled and walked into the bedroom to sit on the edge of Chris's bed. "They've gone home."

"Thanks."

Buck shrugged. He watched as Buck traced spiraling patterns on the sheets.

"What is it," he asked when it became clear that whatever was bothering Buck wasn't going to come out without some encouragement.

Buck snatched a quick look at him. "You -- enjoyed it?"

Chris nodded. A flash of coming, spilling into Buck's hand as Buck cried out behind him, coming with him.

Pointless to deny it. A flush rose on his face. Sucking on Vin. Spreading wide for Nathan. Straddling Ezra. He shifted, and caught Buck's knowing grin.

"Well then," Buck said.

Chris frowned.

"Well what?"

"Guess we know the penalty for fucking up next time this comes up."

Chris gaped at him and Buck smiled.


End file.
